


She Said Please

by LoreKeeper427



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Relapse, Lyrium Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreKeeper427/pseuds/LoreKeeper427
Summary: Perseverance DrabblePlease take care, the subject may be a potential trigger for some.





	She Said Please

A voice, melodic though somewhat fuzzy at first, rang clear as a bell.

Given time, he might recall a face, perhaps a name. Seemed important then, in the moment.

But as the iridescent liquid coursed through Cullen’s veins, he could no longer muster the will to care. There was nothing outside of the song, the gentle humming of a harmonious tune whispering lies and promoting compulsion. Acting as a beacon, it beckons, constantly fading out all that has been and ever was. Who he was.

And it should matter, but it doesn’t. Nothing does, not even her.

She who so sweetly promised to care for him. His superior, Andraste’s Herald -whether believed or not- his Inquisitor, _someone he trusted_ fed his darkest desires during a moment of weakness and took advantage.

The woman with the bright eyes and stunning smile gazed upon him and he forgot his sensibilities, voiding everything he once stood for and against. Within a matter of seconds, progress halted, as one singular decision led to resecuring chains almost permanently broken.   

Fearing professional failure, he had heeded her words.

"I can't watch you die. Please Cullen, take the lyrium."


End file.
